KitInu
by KoutaWulf
Summary: Uzumaki Naru, the jinkurrkin of Kyuubi no Yoko is adopted by Inuzuka Tsume after the sealing. As life goes on for the young blond crazy things happen. A FemNaru/Kiba pairing, GoodFemKyuubi, Full Summary inside. NOT YAOI! NARU IS FEMALE AND KIBA IS MALE!
1. Prolog

**Okay guys, this is a new story for me to write to get it out of my system when I am trying to write Tora and Kitsune. I stopped writing The Small Fox and didnt submit itbecause I hated where it was going. So this story is a reg naruto fic and the eventual pairing is FemNaru/Kiba. Enjoy! -KW**

**Full Summary: Uzumaki Naru, the jinkurrkin of Kyuubi no Yoko is adopted by Inuzuka Tsume after the sealing. As life goes on for the young blond crazy things happen. Like for instance, When she almost dies after bringing Sasuke back the second time Kyuubi uses her chakra to thrust them into the furture. All of her friends are long gone and she meets the reincarntes (?) a FemNaru/Kiba paring Good Kyuubi FemKyuubi**

"Human Speaking"

_'Human Thinking'_

**_"_DemonSpeaking_"_**

**_'Demon Thinking'_**

"Summon/'Partner Trans'"

_"Flashback"_

* * *

**Prologue**

Four occupants were in a waiting room at the Konoha hospital, or rather, one was pacing back and fourth while the others were sitting as calmly as they could. The first one was a stotic man named Hyuuga Hiashi, he was wearing the traditional Hyuuga kimmono **(?) **and a face that said 'I have a seven foot pole rammed up my arse'.

The second man, who was sitting like the first was none other than Aburame Shibi, he was conceled by a hooded jacket and a trench coat with a high collar that showed only his round black sunglasses. Sitting next to him on the bench was a large gourd.

The thrid occupant was a woman by the name of Inuzuka Tsume. She was wearing the traditinal Tokubetsu Jonin outfit and her shoulder-blade lenth **(A/N: I am making her hair longer, I saw a picture of her and she looks like a dude with short hair)** mud-brown hair in a low pony-tail. Sitting on the ground next to her was her one-eyed, one-eared partner Kuromaru.

The male pacing the room was none other than the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato wearing his ever present, white trench coat with red flames trailing the bottom.

Suddenly a nurse burst out of the room and shouted, "Hokage-sama! Kushina-chan.......she is," everyone tensed as the hokage dropped to his knees crying with what the nurse said next, ".....dead."

The blonde man stood up sliently and walked into the ward where he saw nothing but a few splashes of blood and bloody sheets, Kushina was nowhere in sight which meant the hospital staff already took her to the morgue. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see the solum face of Tsume.

He turned again and with her by his side he walked to the cradle where a baby lay staring at them with curosity. It was a baby girl with a tuff of sun-kissed blonde hair atop her head and eletric blue eyes. She looked excatly like minato.

The blonde man turned half-way and said to the other males in the room, "Go help the forces, Tsume you stay and help me." With two Hai's Hiashi and Shibi disappeared in twin leaf shusins **(?)**.

Minato picked the baby up and wrapped her in his coat before wrapping her in a pink blanket, hiding the coat. "Her name is Naru," he said firmly, "and I hope that the Inuzuka clan will take her in as one of her own. Because when the sealing in complete she will gain 3 whisker marks adorning each cheek, if the Inuzuka does take her in I request for a dark amethyst purple fang markings to be sealed over the whiskers."

Tsume looked up at him wide-eyed and said, "You want me.....you take your daughter as my own?" He nodded. A wide, feral grin threatened to spilt Tsumes face in two as she said, "I'll do it!" Minato smiled at his friend.

"Thank you Tsume, Now come with me, after I die Gabunta will disappear meaning Naru will fall to her death, I need you to be there to catch her."

**Scence Change: Battle Field**

Tsume watched from the side-lines as minato took on Kyuubi no Yoko. She was far enough away to not get injuryed but close enough to catch little Naru at a moments notice. A sudden chill went up her spine and she knew the Yodaime summoned the Shinigami.

She watched as the monsterous fox was turned into blood-red chakra and sped into little Naru. She immeadital got up and started running with Kuromaru at her side. The giant toad disappeared and the two, father and daughter fell from the sky. She lept and caught the baby just before she hit to ground.

As Tsume stood up her motherly instincts kicked in as she gently rocked Naru and stroked her cheek trying to stop her from crying, "Hush now, Hush little one, your new kaa-san is here. Stop crying, it will be alright, your kyoudai **(1)** are at home waiting to meet you. Shhh........Shhh."

"Well, it seems Minato-kun picked a family for his daughter," A voice said. Tsume's head shot up and spotted Sarutobi. "Well Sarutobi-sama, lets get this over with.." with that left hanging the two disappears in a leaf shussin.

**Scence Change: Council Room**

Shouts and yells echoed around the room, each one from the civiliancouncil caused Tsume the growl sliently.

"Burn the Demon!"

"Kill it!"

"Finish Yodaime-sama's work!"

Were a few hearable shouts. Hiashi and Shibi stood next to her. The Hyuuga looked like he was going to Jyuuken everyone into the next century and no one could tell what Shibi was feeling but you could faintly here buzzing coming from the gourd on his back.

Suddenly a man shouted, "Wait!" All attention was gained for him, it was a man on the civilian council. A leechous grin spread on his face as he said, "I know excatly what we will do to the demon. We can keep her alive," servel shouts at him came but he waved them down and continued, "So when she gets older, we can use her as a sex slave."

Before anyone could reply a kunia suddenly slashed through his head and embedded into the wall as the man dropped dead. Everyone turned and looked at Hiashi who was confused with how Naru made it into his arms. Then a growl came from Tsume and everone looked at her. The Inuzuka head's arm was outstretched showing that she threw the kunia.

"The container will not be harmed in anyway, shape or form!" Tsume shouted, a visious snarl on her face, "Let it be heard that she is under the protection of the Aburame, Hyuuga, and Inuzuka clans, and from now on she is Inuzuka Naru, my **daughter!**"

Sarutobi nodded, "It shall be recorded Tsume-san, Naru shal be adopted by you and given the heiress postion after your other daughter Hana. You may go." Tsume nodded and with a muttered hai, she took the blonde baby and vainish in a Shushin of wind and leaves.

**Scence Change: Inuzuka Compound**

Tsume walked through the compounds of her clan with a sleeping Naru in her arms. She walked to the sealing grounds where their current seal master will seal the **Jouyaku no Yajuu** **(2)** fangs onto each inuzuka child.

She walked inside and greeted Toushi **(3)** as she walked past him and into the sealing room where she placed Naru in a basket in the middle while going over to a wall and looking for the right color. "Ano......Tsume-sama.....what are you doing here?"

Tsume picked up the darkest shade of amethyst purple she could find and handed it to the seal master. She then said in a firm tone, "I want you to give the **Jouyaku no Yajuu** to my new daughter Inuzuka Naru. Make sure to try and cover her whisker-marks well, understand?"

The tan-haird man nodded, "Hai Tsume-sama. I expect you wish the newest heiress to be delierved to your home as soon as it is finished?" The clan head nodded before swiftly walking out with her partner following.

Toushi walked up to the giggling bundle and smiled softly. Getting a paintbrush he lightly brushed the marking onto Naru's cheeks mostly covering her whisker-marks leaving about half a centiment showing. "Little Naru-chan, you will surely melt Tsume-sama's stone heart..."

**The Next Morning**

Tsume was sitting on the couch watching her five year old daughter playing with her two month old son Kiba. _'That baka better hurry, I'm getting worried, the sealing never lasts this long.'_

As if Kami-sama herself was answering her prayers the doorbell rang and Tsume rushed to get it. When she opened the door she saw a sight of a giggling Naru tugging on a smiling Toushi's hair. Taking a closer loof at Naru see saw that the dark amethyst purple fangs on each cheek hiding her whisker-marks fully with the exception of half a centimeter.

Feeling eyes on her Naru looked at Tsume before gurgling and strething her arms out to her. Picking the blonde up tsume looked at the sealer and said, "Thank you Toushi, this means a great deal to me." Said man just nodded and walked away.

Walking back into the living room with Naru in her arms she sat on the floor next to Hana and Kiba. Hana looked at her, tilting her head to the side asked, "Kaa-san **(4)**, who's that?" Tsume let a small smile grace her lips.

"Hana-chan, Little Kiba-kun, meet your sister, Inuzuka Naru-chan."

* * *

**Okay tell me, love it? Hate it? Haven't decided yet? But this is a work in progress. So dont fret, it might get better or it might get worse. Tora and Kitsune chapter 3 is halfway complete, so dont worry, your wait will end soon! **

**(1) Kyoudai: means brother and sister**

**(2) Jouyakuno Yajuu: means Pact of Beast, my creations and theory of the inuzuka fangs**

**(3) Toushi: means freezing to death, my OC or own character**

**(4) Okaa/Kaa-san/chan/sama: means mother mom ect**

**_See that button?_**

**_Push it_**

**_The power of christ compels you to push it_**

**_Push it!_**

**_PUSH IT!_**

**_SATAN TELLS YOU OBEY!_**

**_PUSH IT! PUSH IT~!_**


	2. The Prank and The ANBU

**Okay heres the awesome chapter 2, Naru and Kiba are age seven and little (or used to be little) Hana is a 12 yr old genin. And A note, (which will be said again at the end of the chapter) I currently have a poll up in my chapter, because with the way this story is going, I'm going to hafta make it a crossover in order to keep it alive. I will keep the poll up until I finished and update with the next chapter which will be kami knows not how long.**

**And, a side but super important note........... I WELCOME..... my beta reader.............. Soraya the All Speaker! Take it away Soraya-chan~!**

**Soraya the All Speaker**: **Thank you, KoutaWolf! Ish a pleasure to be a beta for you. Hope y'all enjoy this story cause he put lotsa work into it!**

**Full Summary:** **_Uzumaki Naru, the jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko is adopted by Inuzuka Tsume after the sealing. As life goes on for the young blond crazy things happen. Like for instance, When she almost dies after bringing Sasuke back, Kyuubi uses her chakra to thrust them into a different dimension, and in doing so, ages her by 4 years. All of her friends are long gone and she meets some strange people, and who is that teen who smells like a dog? a FemNaru/Kiba pairing GoodFemKyuubi_**

"Human Speaking"

_'Human Thinking'_

**"Demon Speaking"**

_**'Demon Thinking'**_

"Summon"

_Flashback_  


* * *

  
Everyone in the Inuzuka compound quickly shut their doors or got out of the way as a pissed off Tsume stalked through, with a vicious snarl on her face.

_'I am gonna KILL those gaki!'_ she thought as she remembered her unpleasant wake up.

_Flashback no Jutsu!_

_Tsume was sleeping peacefully in her bed. As she rolled over, a click sounded, and a bucket, carefully positioned over her bed with ninja wire suddenly tipped, spilling its contents all over the sleeping woman. Shooting up out of bed, she growled. As she looked in her mirror hanging on the wall opposite her bed, she discovered in addition to her normal spaghetti strap tank top and short shorts, the top half of her body was covered in whipped cream._

_She stepped off her bed; having been standing on top of the covers, only to slip on a banana peel and slide into the wall. Another click sounded and suddenly cheese whiz **(A/N: You know, the canned cheese!)** squirted out all over the poor woman. With another growl she carefully stood up and stalked over to her bedroom door._

_With a third growl, this time baring her prominent canines, she yanked her door open, only for a carefully placed bucket on top of it to fall down and land right on her head, covering her in some kind of gooey pink substance. Tsume suddenly started to shake violently before shouting to the heavens, her voice filled with killer intent,_

_"NARU! KIBA!"_

_Flashback no Jutsu! Kai!_

Now, she stalked through the compound, covered in goop, and wanting to kill her son and youngest daughter.

**_Earlier:_**

Toushi got out of bed and started walking towards his door where someone was frantically knocking. Opening the door rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he said, "Ohayo......." Almost too fast to see, twin blurs shot past him and into his kitchen, one a dark mud-brown, the other a sunny-yellow. Already having a clue to who the blurs were, he closed his door and covered his ears just in time for a KI (killing intent) woven scream to be heard throughout the compound.

"NARU! KIBA!

The man uncovered his ears and sighed as he made his way to the kitchen where two kids sat on the stools sweating Sakura's Soldier Pills _**(A/N: those sound better than bullets, have I told you how much I hate Sakura?**_**)**. Toushi gave them a stare as he identified who they were. One was a boy with wild spiky mud-brown hair. He had dark brown eyes, matching his hair, and the pupils were slitted. He wore a light grayish-brown shirt with the Inuzuka fang in the middle. He had on a pair of dark brown shorts and the standard blue shinobi sandals. On his face was the famed Jouyaku no Yajuu, in its original color of crimson red.

Next to him was a blond girl. Her hair was cut short for her age and was in wild spikes like her partner's. Her eyes were a caring deep, royal blue that put the night sky to shame. The young blond wore a white baggy t-shirt with an orange spiral in the center, the shirt looked to be a few sizes too big. She had on a pair of browns shorts; dark enough to be called black. She too had on a pair of the standard blue shinobi shoes. Placed on her cheeks, were the odd colored dark, deep, amethyst purple Jouyaku no Yajuu fangs, and jutting out of each side, was a centimeter of the whisker marks that marked her as the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

Toushi eyed the blond as he thought, _'Well, it seems she has tanned even more, now her skin is nearly the color of mine!'_ Out of the corner of his eye the middle aged sealer glanced at his hair, which was several shades darker that the light/tan brown hair that his okaa-san and otou-san (1) had. It was also the same color as his skin.

"Ano...." the sealer began slowly, "Did you two play another prank on Tsume-sama?" The two children just grinned

"Of course we did!" The boy replied/yelled. The blonde picked up after the boy, "She was sleeping in when we are supposed ta begin the academy today."

The man sighed before saying, "Kiba-kun, Naru-chan, you to cant keep doing this! It's not right to play pranks on your okaa-sama, yo-" He was cut off as the door slammed open and a pissed off Tsume walked in, KI rolling off her in waves. Toushi quickly looked down at where the kids were only to find a note with a chibi fox head and a chibi wolf head at the bottom.

Dear Toushi-nii-san,

If you are reading this than it mean our kaa-chan is here with killer intent rolling off her in waves.

We are sorry to do this but we have left hints and clues that might have made kaa-chan think it was you who did it.

Hope you live,

Naru and Kiba

Setting the letter down Toushi had one thought running threw his mind, _'Kuso....... (2)'_

**_Inuzuka Head Home_**

Hana's eye twitched as she listened to the detailed prank her siblings planned and did on their mother. After a few minutes of hearing what they had done when they left the sealers home and watching from a window as their mother beat the poor man up, Hana snapped, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Seeing her siblings cower, Hana sighed.

"Look," she said more calmly, "I didn't want to tell you this so soon due to you both being excited about joining the academy, but Hokage-sama personally requested that you, my sneaky fox," Naru grinned as her Nee-chan said that, " be trained privately, but by who I don't know."

After seeing Kiba's smile fall and Naru looking torn between excitement and sadness, the genin felt a pang of guilt sweep through her as she thought, _'I knew I should have let Okaa-san tell them......'_

At that moment, the door opened and a surprisingly happy Tsume walked in, now clean of any goop. Once seeing the saddened face of her younger pups and Hana giving her a look that said, 'Please-help-me!' She cleared her throat and spoke calmly, "Hana-chan...... what did you tell Kiba-kun and Naru-chan?"

Hana cringed and replied, "Gomen (3) okaa-san, I told them about what Hokage-sama wanted concerning imouto-chan's (4) education."

The clan head sighed and said, "I know you don't want to be separated so soon, but Sarutobi-sama said that it will help you better protect yourself." The woman paused and tried to think of a reason her little fox would enjoy not getting to go to the academy with her brother. "Ah! And, if you accept the private training from the ANBU that the Hokage requested, you will be able to go where ever you want without an escort!"

This seemed to work as both seven year-olds seemed a little happier.

(Time Skip.......)

Awhile after Hana and Kiba left, Hana walking Kiba to the academy and Hana herself going to a team meeting. We find our favorite blond and her adopted mother sitting in the living room playing a game of shogi (?).

CLACK!

Naru moved a shogi piece and won the game........ for the twentieth time......

Tsume was about to destroy the board into tiny pieces when she heard knocking upon the front door.

She got up and went to answer it, Naru following close behind. When she opened the door, there stood a cat-masked female ANBU, with long, semi-dark purple hair. "May I help you Cat-san?" Tsume asked.

"May I come in Tsume-sama?" The ANBU asked kindly. Said woman nodded and stepped back to allow 'Cat' to enter. After they all sat down in the living room, the ANBU remove her mask to show a slightly tanned, beautiful face.

"My name is Uzuki Yuugao, the Hokage asked me to pick Naru-chan up for her Anbu training." Tsume smiled and allowed Yuugao to continue, "Now, to let you know, Naru will have several ANBU senseis, but I will be her main one. Once a month, with me escorting, she will be able to come here to your compound and visit."

"So, she will visit, Hokage-sama didn't specify....." The purple haired woman nodded. Suddenly, Naru jumped up in front of the woman and yelled, "I'm Inuzuka-Uzumaki Naru! And I am gonna take Jiji's job when I'm older!"

Yuugao just smiled and replied, "You will become a great Hokage, I'm sure of it."

(Time Skip....)

Tsume watched her little fox walk out of sight holding the re-masked Yuugao's hand. Collecting her thoughts, she walked in the house thinking, _'No, you aren't a kit, but not an Inu pup either. You're a mixture, you're a KitInu........'_

* * *

**i know that this chapter is short, they pretty much all will be until I get even things to happen while they are a certain age. And until Naru is thrust into whatever world there will be a bunch of time skips, but when she does get into the dimension it will be a one-two-three days per chapter so the posting will take longer. And again, like I said at the beginning of the chapter, I currently have a poll up in my chapter, because with the way this story is going, I'm going to hafta make it a crossover in order to keep it alive. I will keep the poll up until I finished and update with the next chapter which will be kami knows how long.**

**And i am pleased that in just the prolog i've gotten 15 reviews, 605 Hits, and 369 visitors, I would appreciate if all who read this would review, because each review i get the easier it is for me to write 100 words. Until next time, Ja Ne!**

**(1) Father, Dad**

**(2) Shit**

**(3) Sorry**

**(4) Little Sister**

_**Push it**_

_**The power of Christ compels you to push it**_

_**Push it!**_

_**PUSH IT!**_

_**SATAN TELLS YOU OBEY!**_

_**PUSH IT! PUSH IT~!**_


	3. Savior and Home

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!**

.......a little late don't 'cha think?

**Ehehehe....... I wanna thank Soraya-chan for helping me out with this chappy! I was really stuck on it! I mean seriously, I was soooo messed up on this chapter, I was full ready to put it on hold until my brain turned back on!. But Thanx to my beta! You all can read this awesome story!**

**If you have anything to say Soraya-chan, please do!**

**Soraya the All Speaker**: Darn, but these are fun to read…*falls off bed once again at Naru scene* Itai…

Full Summary: _Uzumaki Naru, the jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko is adopted by Inuzuka Tsume after the sealing. As life goes on for the young blond crazy things happen. Like for instance, When she almost dies after bringing Sasuke back, Kyuubi uses her chakra to thrust them into a different dimension. In the new world, she makes new friends, new enemies, and love? a FemNaru/Kiba pairing GoodFemKyuubi_

"Human Speaking"

_'Human Thinking'_

**"Demon Speaking"**

**_'Demon Thinking'_**

"Summon"

_Flashback_

**Justu**

Disclaimer: **I Don't own Naruto, if I did, then all my OC's would be in it...... and the story would die.......**

**Oh, BTW, this is a year before the genin exams so Naru and Kiba are 12 along with team Gai, and the Rookie Nine are 11. Also I removed two choices on my poll and added a few different ones, So make sure you vote! The poll shall be open until the Sasuke ark!~**

* * *

_"So, she will visit, Hokage-sama didn't specify....." The purple haired woman nodded. Suddenly, Naru jumped up in front of the woman and yelled, "I'm Inuzuka-Uzumaki Naru! And I am gonna take Jiji's job when I'm older!"_

_Yuugao just smiled and replied, "You will become a great Hokage, I'm sure of it."_

_(Time Skip....)_

_Tsume watched her little fox walk out of sight holding the re-masked Yuugao's hand. Collecting her thoughts, she walked in the house thinking, _'No, you aren't a kit, but not an Inu pup either. You're a mixture, you're a KitInu........'

(**Continued)**

Sitting on top of a roof-top we find a blonde female. She wears grayish-black cargo pants with her kunai holster on her right thigh while her leaf hitai-ite is tied on her left thigh with the symbol forward. She wears a fishnet short-sleeve shirt that exposes her navel area. On top of that, a low cut, burnt orange tank top, 2 inches shorter than the fishnet with a large, royal blue Uzumaki spiral on the front. **(A/N: The red spiral thing on the back on cannon Naruto's jumpsuit).** She wears fingerless, black gloves on her hands, with steel plates on the back.

Her dark, sunny blond hair, with natural streaks of crimson red going through it went to about mid-back. It was cut in a fashion that made it always look messy and unkempt **(think Kurenai's).** Her thick bangs framed her face, going just a centimeter past the young Anbu's chin, while still thick but shorter ones lay on her forehead, and into her eyes at points.

Hiding her actual face from view is a white Anbu mask, with blue markings to make it look like a fox. On the cheeks of the mask, are three crimson red lines, symbolizing whiskers.

We hear the young ANBU sigh, seeming bored. _'Great, just great Naru. You skip out on one class to eat some dango with Snake, then Neko finds you and makes you be on patrol in the most _boring_ sector of the village! _Nothing_ happens here! Baka, baka, baka!!!'_

So, ya, she is bored.......

The blonde sighs again, but this time in a thinking matter, _'Well, this isn't the first time I've skipped out on a lesson with Neko-sensei to eat Dango with Snake-neechan....'_

_Flash Back no Jutsu!_

_A younger Naru, who looked to be the age of 7, was happily eating dango with her favorite sensei, Snake, or Anko-neechan._

_"Ne, Ne, Anko-neechan,", the blonde asked, "Wont Yuugao-sensei be mad that we are skipping my training?" The purple-haired woman snickered before replying, "Meh, if she does, I got your back imouto!"_

_The seven year-old smiled and was about to take a bite of her last stick of dango when a chilling aura passed over them. With a poof of smoke, an angry Yuugao, or Neko at the moment, appeared with a deadly aura around her._

_Anko took one look at the pmsing woman before pointing at Naru and shouting, "IT WAS HER IDEA!" Then poofing into smoke. The said blonde chuckled nervously when Neko's glared was directed at her._

_That whole day, screaming was heard throughout Konoha due to the extra torturous training placed on the young girl._

_Flash Back no Jutsu! Kai!_

The Anbu shuddered, remembering the horrific training that day had brought. With another sigh, she thought, _'Fuck! I'm starting to sound like a __Nara__! *sigh**tic mark* At least I don't sleep and be lazy, play shogi all the time, watch clouds, or say 'What a drag' or 'Troublesome'. There's an up point, thank Kami.'_

Her eye twitched again as she remembered that she _did _play shogi all the time......

The girl groaned as she stood up from her meditation pose and began leaping across the rooftops surveying the sector of Konoha she was assigned to patrol. Hearing some yelling she stopped on a rooftop and looked down, watching some people.

It was several boys picking on a girl with bubblegum pink hair. _'What a drag,'_ the fox Anbu thought before mentally smacking herself in the head. The blonde looked closer at the girl, or most specifically, the girl giant forehead. _'Oh, I remember her! Boar was talking about how he had to save a pinkette from bullies a few years ago!'_

She watched as the boys held the pinkette down, and the apparent leader was unbuttoning his trousers. _'Fuck no!'_ Naru thought, her eyes flashing red behind the mask._ 'You picked the wrong day to do this teme!_

The blond leaped down and in the middle of the fray. The pink haired girl looked grateful at her while Naru glared at the boy. "I suggest you leave, Ex-Genin Fugiko Kenji."

Naru remembered him; she had to memorize all names, rank and status of every Shinobi and Kunochi in the Leaf.

_Flashback no Jutsu!_

_"Alright gaki! Listen up!"_

_"Hai!" An 11 year old Naru stood at attention in the basic Anbu uniform with a basic Anbu fox mask. She'd been told that when she made it to captain level, she could wear her own clothes and have a personalized Anbu mask. But she needed to finish the rest of her training and beat her sensei in a spar first._

_Morino Ibiki, the scarred head of the Konoha's Anbu Torture and Interrogation Force, grinned before laying a scroll on the table. "Alright brat!" he spoke, "In this scroll is four seals. Each storage seal contains files about every academy student, genin, chuunin, and jonin. Once you are able to give information about a single one with just the name being said, you pass. You will get a break every 2 hours to either go to the bathroom, eat a snack, or get a drink."_

_When he finally looked back down at the masked girl, he saw that she was already starting to read the academy students files with several **Kage Bushin (1)** reading them as well._

_He smirked as he thought, _'Kid, you may be the best Anbu captain, as well as youngest since the traitor Uchiha Itachi.......'

_(Four months later)_

_"Right gaki! We begin your test today!" The blonde female stood at attention, awaiting for the names of the ones she was to speak about._

_"Academy Student Uchiha Sasuke!"_

_"Academy Student Uchiha Sasuke! Year four student. Top of the class by getting perfect or near-perfect grades. Excels in performing the C rank Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. He is also very good with the Henge, Bushin and Kawarimi jutsu." The young blonde replied almost immediately._

_"Very good! Now, Genin Fugiko Kenji!_

_The girl grinned beneath her mask as she recited, "Genin Fugiko Kenji! Passed the genin exam on his second try. Excels with his family taijutsu, and the Henge. He needs works on the Bushin and Kawarimi jutsu!"_

_"Excellent! Now-"_

_Flashback no Jutsu! Kai!_

Of course that was about a year ago, she'd been told that when the academy starts up again for the final year of her brothers class, she was to join as well.

Kenji gave a cocky smirk. The 15 year old said, "Oh yeah? What are _you_ gonna do, squirt?"

A tic mark began pulsing on the side on the blond Anbu's head. Just because she was only 4' ft 6" didn't mean she was short! Sensing fellow Anbu's chakra, she quickly flared hers for a brief second before saying this, "You'll find out in.... 3...... 2...... 1....."

Two Anbu, Boar and Lion, landed on either side of her in a kneeling position. "Taichou-sama, is there a problem?" Boar asked.

Naru nodded and spoke, "Boar, Lion, arrest Ex-Genin Fugiko Kenji and his lackies for attempted rape of one Haruno Sakura." They nodded and said, "Hai, Fox-taichou!" and quickly overpowered Kenji and his lackies. It was a one-sided fight.

After they disappeared, Naru sighed and said, "C'mon Haruno-san. I'll escort you back to your home...."

The blond offered her hand which the pinkette took and hauled her to her feet. As they walked, Sakura pushed her fingers together in a nervous manner. "May I ask what is wrong Haruno-san?" The fox masked girl asked.

Sakura shook her head and said, "It's just, you were able to frighten them, while I was barely able to do anything! I'm always getting picked on! And its because of my stupid hair and stupid forehead!"

Naru sighed, _'This isn't part of my job!'_ "You shouldn't judge yourself on how people judge you Haruno-san. If you love yourself and how you are, if you just _accept_ yourself, then people won't pick on you as much. I can't guarantee that they will stop, but it won't be as bad."

Before Sakura could reply she saw that the mysterious Anbu was gone and she was in front of her house. With a smile she walked in hearing her mother begin to make breakfast seeing as it was dawn. Entering the kitchen she announced, "Okaa-san! I need to read the family scrolls that grandfather left! I want to be a proper Kunochi!"

Outside, atop the roof of a near-by building, a fox-masked girl gave a smile as she thought, _'So, you already started huh?'_ Seeing an Anbu drop in front of her she vanished to go back to headquarters for a well deserved rest. After all, with all of her training she hasn't seen her own Kaa-san in nearly 2 and a half years!

Anbu Headquarters:

A fox masked girl walked into the Anbu headquarters and walked through the hallways. Any Anbu that saw the short girl gave a small bow and said, "Hello Fox-Taichou."

Walking into an office, the blonde gave a short bow to a cat masked Anbu, before straightening up and placing a file on the desk. The Anbu picked it up and flipped through it before speaking, "Saving Haruno Sakura-san from a defected genin, very good. I for one thought you'd die of boredom while patrolling this section. But excellent work Fox, you may go and visit your family now, your mother must be worried, you haven't visited in quite awhile......" the Anbu seemed to think for a moment. "Hasn't it been two and a half years?"

"Hai, it's been two years, six months, five days, seventeen hours, forty-eight minutes, and thirty-four seconds."

"........"

"I was _really_ bored while on patrol..."

".... Sou ka.**(2)**"

Cat cleared her throat and spoke again in a firm tone. "Right, since the academy starts back up in several days, you shall be staying with your family and picking out your Inu partner. Then you shall join up with your brother in the academy and pass off as a genin. So, until you pass the genin exams, your hitai-ite must stay out of sight. Also, until you reach either the required rank or age, you must keep your Anbu identity a secret."

The blonde nodded and replied, "I understand Cat-sensei!" Naru then smiled fondly under her mask, "And I hope too see you soon, Yuugao-neechan!"

The dark-purpled haired woman pointed a stern finger at the fox Anbu, "What have I told you about reveling an Anbu's name?"

"Never use it unless in a dire situation!"

"Never use it unless in a dire situation!"

Yuugao sighed as she listened to the blonde laugh after she did a near perfect imitation of herself while stating the rule.

"Get out of here gaki! And don't come back until you are able to openly enter the Anbu!!"

The blonde grinned as she swiftly left the room, though, with her mask still secured on her face by the special chakra seal, the grin went unseen....

Naru's Room; Anbu Headquarters

_Click....._

She locked the door behind her, and stared fondly at her little piece of heaven. Flipping a light switch, she blinked several times at the sudden brightness. With a sigh, she sat down on her bed, brushing her gloved hand across the spiral printed sheets.

_'Heh, even after knowing it since I was five, I still can't believe I am the forgotten daughter of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato.'_

With another sigh, she reached up and gripped to sides of her mask. With a silent **Kai**, the mask glowed for a brief second, before fading. She removed her mask, letting her bangs fall into her dark sapphire blue eyes that even put those expensive stones to shame.

Setting her mask on the bedside table, her slight, rounded cheeks are revealed. But, hey, she's only twelve, she's allowed to have _some_ baby fat!

She had dark tanned skin, and with her sapphire blue eyes and golden blonde hair, it gave her an exotic look. Painted on her cheeks were twin dark amethyst purple fangs of the Inuzuka clan, and if you looked closely at the sides of the fangs, you could see half a centimeter of three, pencil line thin whisker-like scars, that marks her as the jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko.

She yawned, showing off her inch long canine teeth, that seemed to be closer to being fangs.

Naru stood up and stretched, popping a few bones in her back. _'It seems, I cant wear this outfit, seeing as the academy student Haruno Sakura, saw me wearing them while in Anbu mode...'_ the blonde thought with a frown, _'It seems, I will hafta wear my _other_ outfit...'_

Opening her closet door, the girl looked at a package at the floor of the closet. Her frown deepened as she knelt down and picked the package up. Her main sensei, Yuugao, gave it to her on her tenth birthday, saying the her mother had it resized and growing seals place in it, to make sure that no matter how tall she got, it would always reach her ankles.

_'Should I wear it?'_ the girl asked herself, while staring at the package longingly. _'Am I good enough to wear this? Am I _strong_ enough to put it on and be able to protect myself from the consequences?'_

Her grip tightened, her knuckles turning white. She was torn, whether something her parents got her to wear when she made genin, or to go shopping for different clothes.

A sly smirk then covered the frown, and she decided to where the outfit, but to discharge the coat. She hurried into the bathroom to shower and change.

_Time Skip: 45 minutes_

Naru walked out of the bathroom, with new clothes on and using a towel to dry her mid-back blonde hair.

Her new outfit, while still revealing, looked pretty good.

She wore a pair of standard black shinobi sandals that had a streak of crimson down the side. Her shorts went a few inches down past her knees, and had a split up the side to a little more than half way. At the bottom hem of the shorts was a red line. Crimson red stripes wove in the splits, and at the bottom made an 'X'. The red straps went up to the waist. A white and black hook belt was hung around her waist, and on the front and back two belt loops were sliver rings. Looped and attached to the rings, were two, dark forest green straps, which reached just above where her knees are.

Her upper attire consisted of a black sports bra, covered by an equally black tank top, which stopped just above her last few ribs, and let her entire navel be shown. Over the tank top, about three inches longer, was a short-sleeved golden colored fishnet shirt that looked to be extremely baggy. Donning her wrists were large, twin, black bracelets with a crimson red stripe in the middle. Hanging around her neck, was a pendant shaped like a tear drop, with the Uzumaki emblem stamped on it.

Letting her hair fall back down, she picked up a pair of goggles, with the strap that keeps them on being white with a black stripe in the middle. She placed it on her head, behind her bangs, which maed her bangs seem even longer.

**(A/N: Here is a picture, just give the girl in it blonde hair, the purple Inuzuka fangs on her cheeks, the hair down and going to mid-back, and no green straps on her shoulders!**

**http : / / i933 (dot) photobucket (dot) com / albums / ad172 / Naruto2907 / ninja (dot) jpg**

**Remove the spaces, put dots where needed, and just imagine the things above!)**

Smiling, Naru walked over to her closet and dresser and began sealing all her clothes in scrolls, then placing the scrolls in a backpack. Taking a blood seal scroll, she sealed her headband, Anbu mask, and Anbu clothes in it, before activating the blood seal.

Placing that scroll in her back pack as well, she took a food containment scroll and walked into her kitchen. Opening up all the cabinets, she took the food out and set it on the table. All the food consisted of various flavors of Ramen and Pocky.....

Sealing her favorite food and snack in the food scroll, she placed it in her backpack as well. Hefting her bag on her back, she walked to the door and slipped her special sandals on, as she already sealed her favorite boots away. Flipping the light off and locking the door behind her, Naru left the home she'd been living in since age seven...

Inuzuka Compound

Naru landed in front of the compound that she called home. With a grin to the guards and their dogs she walked past them, seeming to ignore their bows and their words of "Welcome home Naru-sama!"

As she was walking down the street, cries of, "Naru-neechan! Your home! Your home!" Several children, of ages seven to ten started to run around her, few even going right up to her and hugging her around her knees. Grinning and laughing, she thought, _'I guess that when I finally come home with my duffel bag, everyone knows I'm home for good...'_

"Alright kids! Give Naru-hime some room to breathe. While I'm sure she is happy to see you too, she most likely wants to see her family more." A familiar voice cut through the crowd, and the children pouted before running off. With a smirk our favorite blonde called out, "You always were a party-pooper, Toushi-niisan!"

The man grinned, while his hair was still the dark tanned color, his skin lightened some. Other than that he still looked the same. The same dark brown pants, light brown boots, and grey long-sleeved shirt.

His dark brown eyes seemed to twinkle as he let out a hearty laugh. "It is a pleasure to see you again Naru-hime. Though, you're not very tall......"

A vein began pulsing on the side of the blondes forehead.

"I-I-I m-mean, y-yo-you've grown up into q-quite a r-re-remarkable woman!" the sealer stuttered.

Naru sighed, "Whatever, I just wanna see Kaa-san, Nee-chan, and dog breath!"

Racing through the rest of the streets, Naru came to a halt in front of a large two-story house.

"I'm home....."

Inside

Slipping her shoes off, Naru looked around with awe. _'It hasn't changed a bit....'_

Quickly summoning a clone, she handed it her duffel bag and ordered it to take it to her room upstairs. Walking through the familiar hallways, she stopped outside a room that she played Shogi in all the time.

"GAH! Why do I hafta play this boring game!?"

_'Kiba? Playing shogi?! IMPOSSIBLE!'_

_THWACK!!_

"Itai!" **(3)**

"You need to learn how to sharpen you mind Kiba-kun! If you don't, not only will you endanger your life as a shinobi, but you may as well endanger the lives of your teammates."

_'Kaa-san is teaching Kiba how to play shogi? Now _that's_ funny!'_

"Baka otouto **(4)**. You should listen to Kaa-san, she's better than me at shogi. Naru-imouto is better than Kaa-san. Even Shikaku-sama said she is on par with a Nara when it comes to shogi!"

_'Well, that's it! I've officially snapped!'_

Kicking down the door (literally) Naru shouted at the top of her lungs, "DON'T COMPARE ME TO A NARA!" Then, she attacked Hana, who was screaming and trying to pull the blonde off her and also trying to get her to stop biting her vest.

When Naru calmed down, she got tackle in hugs by her mother, older sister, and her brother. "GAH! I CAN'T BREATHE!"

When the three finally let go, Naru was sprawled on the floor, breathing heavily. Tsume, glared at her youngest daughter, and yelled, "It's been two-and-a-half years! Why the _hell_ didn't you come back sooner?"

The blonde sat up and assumed the pose (rubbing the back of her head with a sheepish fox grin), "Gomen **(5)** Kaa-san, I was being worked into the ground with training so I wasn't able to...."

Tsume sighed and replied, "Well I guess it can't be helped."

Kiba bashed her over the head and yelled, "BAKA! YOU SAID YOU WAS GONNA COME AND SEE ME GET MY PARTNER!"

Naru blinked before spotting the little white puppy with brown ovals on his floppy ears. "What's his name?"

"Akamaru..."

"......"

_SQUEAL!_

She pulls the little puppy out of Kiba's coat and begins to snuggle, "He is just _the cutest_ thing I've ever seen! Yes he is! Oh, yes he is!"

"......." -Kiba

"..... Okay~....." -Hana

Tsume pats the top of Naru's head and looks to see the sun beginning to go down. "Don't worry my little pup, after dinner and a good night's rest, you will be able to go into the kennels and pick out your own partner. I'll explain the rules then..."

Naru looked up at the woman who had been there for her, "Thank you Kaa-san....."

* * *

**Yahoo! 4,388 words! I'm so happy! -tears of joy- Remember! You have until the Sasuke ark to vote!**

**(1) Shadow Clone!  
(2) Pretty much means, "I see" or "I understand"  
(3) Pretty much means "Ow!"  
(4) Little Brother  
(5) Sorry**


	4. It Begins

**Hey Guys! It's ya fav wolf, KOUTA! I know it's been like, forever, but I am back! I introduce you to the next chapter in the KitInu, titled "It Begins" **

**Now about me being gone for, what, like 2 or 3 months? I got grounded due to BAD grades, but I raised them and am back in business. Well, that's it for me, if you would like to add anything Soraya-chan; I welcome you to do so!**

**Soraya-chan:** Well – I have no idea about the last two on that list…so if those get included it shall be very interesting to read. =)

Votes so far:

**Bleach: 19 votes (winning)**

**Teen Titians: 15 votes (second)**

_After School Nightmare: 14 votes (Wow, I didn't think people would vote for this…) _

Rosario +Vampire: 13 votes (Its okay R+V! Pull through!)

Disclaimers are now going to be done by my Ino-chan!

**Ino:** Kouta-kun doesn't own Naruto! That credit belongs to the cool old dude! The only things Kouta will own are Naru's Inu partner, Future summons (Kouta's creations) and Toushi-san!

**Kouta: INO-CHAN! SO CUTE!**

***everyone, cue group sweat drop***

"Human Speaking"

_'Human Thinking'_

**"Demon Speaking"**

**_'Demon Thinking'_**

"Summon Talking"

_'Summon Thinking'_

_-~Flashback~-_

**Justu**The sounds of barking and smell of dogs filled Naru the next morning as she, her mother, and brother walked into the kennels. As she browsed the different dogs, a blush crept on her face. The blonde felt like a little girl picking out her first pet, not the trained and experienced ANBU captain she is.

* * *

"Come Naru, there's this one pup I want you to look at, its Akamarus' sister. She and Akamaru are _very _special pups in this kennel. The other two died when they were born. And due to the breed the mother was, and how fond all of these dogs are to foxes thanks to you; Akamaru and his sister are the only two in here who are part fox."

The blonde's jaw slammed into the floor, Kiba pushed it back up into place as he said, "Careful sis! You'll catch flies!"

She glared at her adopted brother who grimaced and started to back away. Their mother shook her head in shame as they came to a 'den' in the kennel.

"Here you are Naru; let's see if you two bond, if not, we'll need to pick out another possible partner…"

Lying peacefully on the straw that covered the ground, was an animal just a little smaller than Akamaru; the pups own sister. She had the tail of a fox; big, bushy, and pointed at the end. Other than her tail, the pup looked like a wolf! Thick, bushy fur; and pointed ears, though shorter than those a fox might have.

But the animal was thin and lithe, proving that it had foxes blood. Her fur was a snow white color, with her chest and tail being a smoky red, kind of like blood mixed with something that made it have a sort of brown tint. Her paws had a black, flame like look, and on both sides of the animal's snout were three black lines, as if symbolizing Naru's hidden whisker marks.

When Naru and the fox's eyes met, the blond noticed that its eyes were the same dark, sapphire blue as her own. **(I am just calling the Fox-dog a fox right now because it resembles a fox more than a dog…)**

The Inuzuka head stepped back along with the young heir, knowing that if they were closer the ritual would get interrupted. The young blond knelt in front of the fox as she stared into its eyes. She remembered completely what her mother said this morning about bonding with a dog, or in her case, fox-dog…

_"You need to stare into its eyes, don't blink or even if the bonding is a success, you're chosen partner won't respect you or believe you're stronger. You need to continue to stare into its eyes until it blinks. When your chosen partner does blink, it means submission. As in, you are the alpha, it follows your orders."_

The little fox and the short blonde continued to stare at each other; unknown to Naru though, our favorite demon was charging her yokai into her containers eyes, turning them into a rich blood red.

The fox noticed this and sensing the dark chakra started to pull it into itself. The small animal's eyes then turned into a rich blood red. Matching it's soon to be master.

The young ANBU captain help back a gasp and concentrated on not blinking. She knew what the Kyuubi was doing, but what she didn't know was _why_ the demon was doing it.

Then, the little fox in front of her blinked, when it's eyes opened back up they were the same deep, dark, sapphire blue as Naru's. Said girl closed her eyes and produced a very fox-like grin that nearly split her face in two.

When her eyes opened back up, they were back to their normal deep, dark, sapphire blue. She reached out and began to pet the fox-dog, while at the same time pouring her own chakra into the creature.

At the same time, the fox-like dog blinked a few more times. The chakra currently entering her was different than the other chakra she felt, but the fox could still feel traces of the evil energy. She didn't think anymore more of it and began to pump her own form of chakra into the human who was petting her.

Tsume was worried when she first saw the red haze of Kyuubi around her daughter and even more worried when the animals' eyes as well as her daughters' eyes turned from sapphire blue, to blood red. But seeing the rest of the bonding ritual going on without a hitch, she calmed down.

After five minutes of the chakra trade, Naru and the fox's eyes began to glow, showing Tsume that they bonded and became partners.

"Well done Naru-chan! You did even better that Kiba or Hana, shorter time too." Tsume congratulated her youngest daughter.

"Thank you Kaa-san!" Naru yelled.

"Kaa-san, so mean!" pouted Kiba

"Now, for you two to be fully bonded, you need to give her a name that you _both_ agree on." Tsume instructed, "Unless you both agree on a name, you will not become fully bonded."

The blonde nodded, showing that she understood. She assumed a thinking pose by wrapping her hand on her chin, and wrapping her other arm round her body. She barely noticed that her new partner leapt up on her shoulder.

Snapping her fingers Naru looked at the fox on her shoulder and asked, "How about the name 'Kushina'? I like it, but I want to know your opinion before I think of a new one."

The fox tilted it's head and squinted its eyes a bit, seeming to think. The vixen then yipped and licked the blonde's cheek, telling her that she liked the name.

"Wahoo!" Naru yelled, "Alright Kushina, lets become legends!" Kushina yipped again to show her excitement.

The Inuzuka head grinned, she was proud of her daughter coming up with a name that her partner liked on the first try, no one has been able to do that, _ever_. But then, Naru was a _very_ surprising ninja…

"Alright Naru, calm down. Tomorrow the academy starts back up, so how about you and Kiba walk around the village and catch up. Also, I really hope while you were at the ANBU you studied our family scrolls."

Naru grinned at her mother; on her shoulder Kushina did the same. "Don't worry Kaa-san, I studied up and everything comes naturally to me, all I gotta do now is train Kushina-chan so she knows the moves to! We'll be unstoppable!"

The vixen yipped her agreement and the blonde reached up and scratched Kushina behind her ears. Naru produced a _very_ girly giggle as her vixen began to purr.

A large sweat-drop fell down the side of Kibas' head as he watched his sister act like such a _girl_. The young heir has never seen his sister act like this, _ever_. He would admit to himself that it scared him slightly. But he knew that if he ever admitted it out loud not only would he be made fun of, he would have his sister hunting him down to skin him…

"Well sis? Shall we go?" Kiba suggested, "I know this great Barbeque place, I know the owners son so we'll get a discount! Also, Choji's tou-san allows the Inuzuka's to bring their companions inside!"

Naru grinned foxily at her brother, barbeque sounded good to her, especially after eating nothing but ramen and pocky for the past couple of years… Even though nothing was wrong with ramen or pocky, you just have to eat something else once in a while.

"Sure!" Naru replied.

_**/**_

_Later at the BBQ Buffet_

Naru strode into the quiet, near-empty building with a large fox-like grin on her face. Perched upon the blonde girls shoulders, sitting on her right with her tail wrapped around the fanged girls neck was her newly instated fox-dog, whom Naru named after her deceased mother; Kushina.

Racing after his sister, gray hood down with a small white puppy hanging for dear life on top of his head, was Kiba and _his_ fox-dog partner, Akamaru; brother of Kushina.

"Hey! Naru-chan, wait up!" The brunette boy yelled.

Taking a seat at a booth, the peppy blonde picked up a menu and proceeded to read the choices of BBQ that the joint served. Panting as he sat across her, Kiba pulled Akamaru out of his jacket and set him on the table next to Kushina.

After a few minutes a waiter came by to take their orders. "What will the young Inuzuka Heir and Heiress be having this afternoon?"

Naru gave the menu one last look before replying, "I'll have the lamb, steak, and, hmm, ah and the chicken. All of the orders the largest you got!" With that said she proceeded to grin at the dumbfounded waiter.

After snapping their fingers in front of the mans face for a few minutes, Kiba was finally able to place his order, "I'll have the beef, small and the steak, the largest you got!"

After jotting the two pre-teens orders down the waiter instructed them on how to use the two grills located in the center of the table, before rushing back into the kitchen.

Taking a sip of the green tea that was brought to them, Naru said, "Okay, since I'll be starting the academy in a couple of days I want you to tell me how to deal with the craziness that will most likely happen upon my arrival. Like, who the teacher is, what the other students are like, and what the school work is like."

Kiba nodded and after prodding the coals in the grill for a few moments spoke, "Well, as you know we are both twelve as of this year, and will be thirteen when we take the genin exam because mom wanted us to have another year at home learning charka control skills because of how much charka we have."

The pre-teen then looked across the table at his sister, seeming to stare at his sisters crimson red highlighted blonde hair. The blonde then nodded; a silent signal to tell the brunette across from her to continue.

Clearing his throat, Kiba continued, "Because of that, I'm around the middle of the class, and you my dear sister, could beat the teme for Rookie of the Year. Anyway, our sensei is a man by the name of Umino Iruka. He's a chuunin, and if the class isn't paying attention he uses a _very_ unique jutsu named, **Big Head no Jutsu."**

They continued to talk about the class. Naru knew that she would end up killing herself or going insane. But hopefully the year would go by quickly….

**CLIFFHANGER!**


	5. R & V Future Crack

**Okay, I have no clue how this happened. One moment I'm typing away, next me and my beta ****Soraya the All Speaker**** are chatting. And then this happenes… -_-' Its short I know but its just a crack… it was supposed to be a sneak peak. But it turned into a four page crack… Anyway I hope you guys enjoy! **

* * *

Glaring at the Headmaster, the blonde-turned-redhead took in her surroundings and appearance. Her hair had completely turned a bloody red that moved like flames and grew from her normal length of mid-back to lower-back length. Her black and red shorts had shrunk, the ends originally being at mid-shin now to just above her knee. Her black tank top was even shorted and uncomfortably tight while her normally baggy mesh shirt was the perfect size. He bust also seemed out of normal size, it seems her 36-B cups grew to a 34-D! Her shoes threatened to cut her feet off and, was it just her or did everything seem smaller? Kushina was even the size of a male grizzly bear! How did a fox, the size of a kitten, get that big in a matter of minutes?

It also didn't help having a freaky, glowing eyed man staring at her and her partner the whole time. Finally having enough Naru screamed at the man. "TAKE A FUCKING PICTURE! IT LASTS A WHOLE HELL OF A LOT LONGER!" What she didn't expect was a flash to go off and the freaky little man holding a camera when the flash died. "Thank you, I was waiting for you to give me permission." The man grinned cockily only for his jaw to drop when Kushina ate his camera.

Naru smirked but soon felt bad when the man started to cry and yell, "No! I just got that for my birthday!" So she magically pulled out a box of pocky and gave it to the man. He instantly stopped crying and happily munched on the delicious sweet.

After his snack the man cleared his throat and looked serious, "All joking aside, I want to know why a Kitsune no Akuma**(1)** suddenly appeared in my office, apparently dead for a moment before healing, coming back to life, screaming at me, then having her…" He eyed Kushina carefully, "… pet, eat my brand new camera…"

Naru just shook her head, "I have no clue Kowaime-san** (2)**" One moment I was fighting the teme and next thing I'm here, apparently older… But by how many years I'm afraid I don't know…"

He looked at her closely, then asking slowly, "How… how old were you… before you went through dimensions?" The crimson-haired girl got into a thinking pose, tapping her right forefinger against her chin, after several minutes she replied, "Thirteen, almost fourteen."

'Kowainme-san' nodded, "I thought so, you seem to have aged about three years. Judging by your body you seem to be about sixteen or seventeen. But I can have my nurses do several tests to confirm it if you wish." the girl groaned and fell back into a chair, she started tugging on her boots. "Please, I need to know so I can make some seals so my clothes aren't killing me!"

Then the girls eye started twitching as she glared at the two teens trying to hide and failing miserably, "Will you stop fucking announcing everything I'm doing!"

The male stood, wolf tail puffed out behind him, "Hey I'm the author! I can do whatever the fuck I want!" Kouta Wolf then started flashing through hand seals, stopping on one the Naru was unfamiliar with. "**Yo Gabba Gabba no Jutsu!"** Suddenly a Yo Gabba Gabba wig appeared on Naru's head, she screeched and tried taking it off only to find it was glued to her head.

The boy turned to the girl behind him grinning, "Soraya-chan! Wasn't that awesome?" The girl stared at Kouta Wolf for a second, before slapping him on the back of the head. "That's not how you do it!" she told him, then turned and grinned evilly at Naru. "Watch and learn." Just like Kouta Wolf, she ran through hand seals, then thrust her hands out at the blond girl, shouting, "**Iro kaeru no Jutsu!**" **_(Soraya: *means color change I HOPE*)_** Naru's already small clothes suddenly shifted color, turning a mixture of bright pink and orange, swirling all around. Soraya smirked. "That's how it's done." The boy pouted and rubbed the back of his head. "That hurt…"

Naru looked down at her clothes and screamed, putting her hands in the ram seal and repeatly yelling, "Kai! Kai! Kai! Kai! Kai! Kai!" Kouta looked at his beta smirking, "I can do better!" He blurred threw hand seals then slammed his hands on the ground yelling above the blonde-red head, "**Kokoro no imēji o gōkan!**" _**(Kouta: $It means Mind Raping Image)**_ A large cloud of smoke billowed up and spread, disappearing slowly, showing Naru her worst fears; her favorite ramen on the floor abandoned and cold while the Image Naru was having a heated make-out session with an Image Sasuke, chopsticks dangling dangerously from her fingers, the Image Naru having her arms wrapped around Image Sasuke's neck. Slowly, in slow-mo mode the chopsticks fell to the ground, clattering. Real Naru fell to her knees, bawling her eyes out, wailing and gripping her hair in her hands.

The author cringed and turned to his loyal and trusting beta, "Too much?" Soraya just raised her eyebrow at the scene. "Might have been slight overkill, but...there's no such thing!" She suddenly laughed a truly evil sound that drew the eyes of both the headmaster and Kouta, while Naru was still sobbing over the mistreatment of her ramen on the floor. "Forget jutsus! I have something that will top them all!" She ran up to Naru and whispered quietly in her ear; neither of the males in the room could hear what was being said, but Naru stopped crying abruptly and stared at Soraya, before both girls turned to look at Kouta, identical grins spreading across their faces.

The boy laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Am I about to be the luckiest man in this fucked up world by getting a harem with the two hottest girls of all time who are currently in this room?" The author tried using flattery, hoping it will put whatever horror that is about to happen to him to rest… or at least soften it up a bit. He quickly looked at the headmaster then back to the girls, Naru surprisingly back to normal. The glowing-eyed man shook his head at the author, "I'm staying out of this." The man then vanished and Kouta looked at his fellow sixteen-seventeen year olds. Naru and the beta reader looked at each other again, before advancing towards the boy.

"What are you going to do to me?" he stuttered, watching his beta and her friend laugh.

"Oh nothing much," Naru began, pulling a length of rope out of nowhere. "You're just going for an aerial trip!" Soraya finished, grabbing Kouta by the arm and jumping out the window.

Despite the boy's struggling, he failed to escape Soraya's grip, the blond girl following quickly behind. After some quick seconds of jumping, they arrived at the beta's planned spot, a very tall pillar with a convenient hook stuck into the top of it.

"No, no, no, no..." the author muttered, looking up at his proposed flying spot. While he was staring, Naru rapidly wrapped the rope around his body, completely immobilizing the boy. Soraya took the proffered end of rope from her friend and leaped up to the top of the pole, dragging a trussed up Kouta behind her. With deft moves, she secured the free end to the hook, and stood on the top of the pillar, listening to the futile struggles of the beleaguered author. The boy hung his head, seemly giving up. His shoulders shook and the two girls assumed that he was crying, but their eyes widened and they shook when Kouta's evil laughter sound crazed and insane. He lifted his head, his normal grayish hazel eyes a dark amethyst, pupils slits.

"**I wanted to avoid this but; it seems you'll hafta meet my true form…"** Dark purplish chakra burned threw the ropes and Kouta fell to the ground in a crouch. He stood slowly, the chakra growing and shaping into a ten-tailed wolf cloak. He laughed evilly and stalked towards the Kyuubi host and the beta reader. Again the two girls looked at each other, but this time not with glee in their eyes.

"RUN!" mouthed Naru silently, and Soraya agreed, nodding. While Naru sprinted off in one direction, Soraya took to the rooftops, jumping over them quickly. It was a gamble who the author would go after. Just as she jumped to the highest rooftop in the city to survey the area for Kouta, she heard a voice behind her.

"Tag, you're it!" She was clouted on the back by a hand made completely of chakra, almost falling off her perch. By the time the beta regained her balance, the wolf was already half a mile away, sprinting through the streets as fast as possible.

"You're not going to get away with that!" she shouted, quickly taking off after the cloaked author. She trailed him through the streets, easily following the path of destruction left by the excess chakra of his ten waving tails. "You can run but you can't hide!" she called, as she noticed the trail suddenly come to an end. Not left, right, or ahead...definitely not behind...that left either above, or below.

Soraya saw no sign of chakra in the sky, and so she screamed, "Below!" before merging with the ground and grabbing the boy's collar in the earth. With a throw, she ejected him forcefully from the dirt, and emerged gracefully in his wake.

"So..I'm it, eh?" she said quietly as wind began to swirl around her hands. "You better keep running!" The boy just grinned cheekily and made the ram hand seal. "**Kokoro no imēji o gōkan****; Kai!**" The images faded and they were all back in the Headmasters office, said man looking at them curiously while the insane yet Shikamaru smart author grinned cheekily, leaning back into his chair, arms folded behind his head.

"I really thought you girls would notice it was my special jutsu the whole time… It seems I over estimated you two…"

"You really thought," came from behind his chair as a length of shinobi wire looped over his torso, binding him to his seat.

"We fell for that old trick?" Soraya's voice floated from above where she was hanging upside down, chakra adhering her feet to the ceiling.

With a poof, the two girls in the middle of the room disappeared in clouds of smoke. "Did you forget about Naru's **kage bunshin?**" the beta taunted Kouta, falling lightly from the ceiling and landing on her feet.

"After you used it on me once, I could recognize when you were going to use it again," Naru continued, coming out from behind the boy's chair and smirking at his bound figure. "I don't get caught the same way twice."

"Ahem," came a cough from over at the headmaster's desk. The three teens looked over the man, Kouta straining slightly to see him past the two girls. "While this is very entertaining, I would appreciate you vacating my office until it is resolved."

"No problem!" Soraya chirped, grabbing the back of Kouta's chair and hightailing it out of the office, Naru following quickly.

"Hey!" the boy protested before he was quickly dropped to the ground, still tied to his throne. "I'm a clone!" With that said the clone poofed and the real Kouta appeared and tied you two up smirking. "Well, well, lookie here! I caught a fox and a beta!" He grinned and started poking you guys randomly with a stick. "Muhahaha! Fear my stick!"

The girls cowered and shook, trying to escape the psychopath author and his… 'deadly'… stick. The red-head turned to the beta whispering as the stick poked her thigh, "What do we do? He has a stick!" The normally fearless Uzumaki-Namikaze was scared to death, or close to it. Everyone knows that the stubborn fox in her gut won't let her host die. The beta shook her head and flinched when the stick started to make contact withwith the back of her head, "I don't know Naru-san… I don't know…" She began timing the hits of the stick, wincing when it pulled on her hair, and on the next downswing caught the piece of wood, jerking it out of Kouta's hands.

"So you like hitting on girls?" she asked, rising slowly and breaking the stick over her knee. "What happens if they hit on you back?" Tossing the two pieces of wood to Naru, who stood as well, Soraya ran through hand seals, stopping on **nezu** (rat) and calling out "**Yurihāremu no jutsu**!"

In the jutsu, the author was set upon by many girls, all intent on touching him, to the point of molesting. Soraya and Naru giggled as they watched Kouta stand stock still, drool coming out of his mouth at first. But soon his face morphed to horror as he realized that the girls were walking away!

"Matte!" He screamed and tried to chase after them, only to trip and fall on the beta and Jinchūriki. He started to shake them fiercly. "Yarō-domo!"**(3)**

**The End?**

***evil stick of doom floats towards me* NUUU! ITS TEH EVIL STICK! WHY ARE YOU TURNING ON ME! *(author runs away)**stick of doom chases***

**

* * *

**

Just send me a PM with a anime (On the crossover poll for KitInu found in chapter 8) That you want me to do a Future Crack on! Also if you want I'll do a chapter to on this one!

1) Fox Demon

2) Creepy Eyes

3) Assholes


	6. HELP!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

SoulEmbrace2010

RAW666

akuichimonji

deathNightwalker666

KoutaWolf


	7. Update

**Hey guys, Long time huh? Now, don't be mad at me, But I've had a lot of things going on. Moving, school, life problems. Just really hectic. And on top of it all, my computer is slowly breaking down and Microsoft Word has become corrupt. I don't have the time or programs to fix my computer like I normally would do, but hopefully sometime soon I'll just be getting a new computer. All revised and new chapters for both KitInu and Tora and Kitsune are on one of my 20 flash drives, scattered around my house. I don't have the time to find it currently, and even if I did I wouldn't be able to load them onto my computer what with it being messed up. But as soon as I get a new laptop, those chapters shall be up! Most likely in a new story llink on this site. But! I'm not leaving y'all hanging. In my precious downtime and the times where my computer actually has functioned I've been playing The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. I've hand written the prologue as well as the first chapter and a half. I've typed the prologue all out onto my phone and e-mailed it to myself, I'll be posting it shortly. Chapters will be hectic and won't have a solid deadline for posting for awhile with this complicated method, but I'll post new content whenever I can. And if anyone would like to draw a poster for any of my stories, please feel free to, and link me the artwork through a PM on here. The artist shall be given copyright and credit in each new chapter put up. With that, I'm out y'all! Please keep an eye out for my new story, A Legend in the Making.**


	8. AN: PLEASE READ

** Hey everybody! KoutaWulf is back and on his new laptop! Yes ladies and gents, you've read correctly! I have fully functional, amazing laptop, WITH MICROSOFT OFFICE WORD! So this'll probably be the last Authors' Note you see from me in a while other than the usual short notes at the beginning and end of each chapter in my stories. Now, for a couple updates…**

** I still have not found the correct flash-drive that contains the re-vised chapters of KitInu and Tora & Kitsune. I've decided that until I find them in a stroke of luck… They are non-existent. So I'm going to completely, and totally re-write both stories. That's right my dedicated readers and newcomers, they're going to be completely re-written from the ground up and given a new title and everything. The plot will more-or-less be the same, but it will be completely re-written in a new style.**

**Now, those of you who haven't checked out A Legend in the Making, please go onto my profile and please do. You don't even need to know anything about Skyrim to be able to read it, because I'm adding everything into it. HOWEVER; those who know the storyline, please note that it isn't going to be exactly the same as the gameplay. Several factions and guilds (as well as two of the DLCs) are going to be later in the timeline. I will give you a small hint, the main character will be getting married and having a child. That child is going to be dovahkiin too and will continue the gaming until I've covered everything. (Dawnguard, Thieves Guild, and Dragonborn are three of the quest/story lines I'm pushing back. If I'm changing anything else it will probably be the Daedric and dark brotherhood quests. I do not know yet, and I'm not going to worry about it much until I get into that point in time.)**

** I am still open in regards to fanart for the banner of any of my stories. Just making sure you PM me with a link to the fanart and I will choose the best looking one for the banner and that artist will get credits in all chapters. All other fanart I receive will all be put on my profile and links and artists will be mentioned in the current chapter I'm writing when I receive them.**

** Story Update List:**

**1) A Legend in the Making (Main Priority)**

**2) KitInu(Soon to be Renamed, easiest to be re-written)**

**3) Tora & Kitsune (Soon to be re-named, need to re-watch both bleach and naruto, rewrites will be slow)**

**Right! Well that seems to be all points covered, I need to transfer all handwritten material of Chapter 1 of Legend in the Making onto my computer and then finish and edit it. Add that and my still busy school schedule and I'mma need another week or two before it can come out.**

**Peace out, and see y'all in the next chapter! ;D**

** -KoutaWulf**


End file.
